The present invention relates generally to a trocar assembly, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for securing a cannula of a trocar assembly to a body of a patient.
Minimally invasive surgical techniques, such as laparoscopic surgery, typically include the use of a trocar assembly to create a small hole or port in a wall of a body cavity in order to gain access to the body cavity. More specifically, the trocar assembly typically includes a plastic tube or cannula in which a trocar is received. The trocar has a sharp, three-cornered tip at one end thereof and is used to pierce the wall of the body cavity in order to permit the insertion of the trocar assembly into the body cavity. Thereafter, the trocar is withdrawn or otherwise removed from the cannula thereby permitting the ingress of medical instruments, such as a laparoscope, into the body cavity via the cannula.
Surgery performed by using these minimally invasive techniques is generally results in lower postoperative morbidity, shorter postoperative stay, less postoperative pain, decreased cost, and quicker recovery as compared to "open" or conventional surgical techniques. Because of the aforementioned advantages, these minimally invasive techniques are being applied to an increasing variety of surgical procedures. For example, laparoscopic procedures for the resection of malignancies have emerged. In particular, laparoscopic colectomy for carcinoma of the colon has been developed, and it has been reported in various surgical publications that the initial results of these procedures have advantages over operations performed in the traditional open manner. Moreover, it is hoped that the long term results of these procedures will be comparable, or better than, those performed in the traditional open manner.
However, the use of such minimally invasive surgical techniques creates a number of challenges for a surgeon. For example, after the cannula and thereafter the medical instrument have been inserted into the body cavity, the cannula, along with the medical instrument therein, must be physically supported. More specifically, mechanical support must be exerted onto the cannula in order to stabilize or otherwise prevent the movement of the cannula and hence the medical instrument therein.
In addition, it is desirable to selectively permit the cannula and/or the medical instrument therein to be rotated or tilted. In particular, during some minimally invasive surgical techniques it may be advantageous to permit the surgeon to rotate or tilt the cannula and/or the instrument therein in order to provide enhanced manipulation within the body cavity.
The cannula and/or the medical instrument therein are often manually held in place. In particular, after the surgeon has inserted and correctly positioned the cannula and the medical instrument within the body cavity, a nurse or other member of a surgical team, physically holds the cannula and the medical instrument in place in order to stabilize the cannula and the medical instrument throughout the duration of the surgery. If during the surgery the surgeon desires to rotate or tilt the cannula and/or the medical instrument therein, the surgeon reclaims support of the cannula and the medical instrument from the nurse, repositions the cannula and/or the medical instrument, and returns support of the cannula and the medical instrument to the nurse. It should be appreciated that a plurality of trocar assemblies and hence cannulae and medical instruments may be used during a given surgery. Therefore, costs associated with the surgery may be increased due to the need to have one or more nurses present during the surgery in order to support the plurality of cannulae and medical instruments being used.
Alternatively, a number of devices have heretofore been designed which are fastened at a first end to a surgical table or bed, and at a second end to the cannula of the trocar assembly and the medical instrument thereby supporting the same. However, such devices are generally bulky, expensive, and often obstruct the surgeon's access to the patient.
Moreover, there is a rapid addition of new technologies into the field of minimally invasive surgery such as remote access minimally invasive surgery and robotic minimally invasive surgery. Such technologies may be facilitated by a device that is (1) portable, (2) capable of repeatably positioning the cannula and the medical instrument in a number of predetermined positions, and (3) capable of stabilizing the cannula and the medical instrument once the same are positioned in one of a number of predetermined positions.
What is needed therefore is an apparatus for securing a cannula of a trocar assembly to a body of a patient. What is also needed is an apparatus for securing a cannula of a trocar assembly to a body of a patient which allows the angle and position of the cannula relative to the body to be easily and quickly altered. What is further needed is an apparatus for securing a cannula of a trocar assembly to a body of a patient which is inexpensive. What is moreover needed is an apparatus for securing a cannula of a trocar assembly to a body of a patient which does not obstruct the surgeon's access to the patient. What is yet further needed is an apparatus for securing a cannula of a trocar assembly to a body of a patient which is portable. What is also needed is an apparatus for securing a cannula of a trocar assembly to a body of a patient which is capable of repeatably positioning the cannula and the medical instrument in a number of predetermined positions. What is also needed is an apparatus for securing a cannula of a trocar assembly to a body of a patient which is capable of stabilizing the cannula and the medical instrument once the same are positioned in one of a number of predetermined positions. In addition, what is needed is an apparatus for securing a cannula of a trocar assembly to a body of a patient which is reusable, but may also be disposed after each use.